dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Aristides Demetrios (New Earth)
The Greek hero later meets Fury of Infinity Inc. Global Guardians The Global Guardians was appointed to protect Paris during the Appellaxian invasion of Earth, this was the largest theater's of battle during the entire war with the alien invaders. Olympian protests when the original Icemaiden, leaves the Global Guardians because of her feelings of inadequacy. When he learned that his fellow members of the Global Guardians were to be supported by the Bialyan dictator Queen Bee, Olympian joined up. An unwitting participant in a public relations ploy, the Olympian helped his teammates and Justice League Europe battle a giant, alien robot on the grounds of the League's embassy. This robot was sent by the Queen Bee herself, using technology stolen from a now-dead member of the alien Dominators. The Queen did not care if the robot ended up killing any of the Guardians. The Olympian and Godiva help save nearby confused well-wishers from being crushed when the damaged robot threatened to fall on them. After the Queen Bee died, her successor diagnosed Olympian with schizophrenia and arrested him. He later reunited with the other Global Guardians and has remained a member since. Fain Y'onia A romantic relationship with Dora Leigh (Godiva), his teammate in the Global Guardians, is interrupted when an ancient villain named Fain Y'onia attacks the duo in London. A brief battle with Fain Y'onia leaves them both injured and Godiva apparently powerless. Other Guardians were rendered powerless by the villain and Bushmaster was slain. The Olympian rallies with the able-bodied members of the Guardians and ambushes Fain in the Arizona desert. During the battle, Tuatara is badly injured and Thunderlord is slain. The Wild Huntsman and Fain Y'onia vanish from this reality. The Olympian is the one who theorizes that the Huntsman's final purpose was to do exactly that and that both will return one day. Later adventures The Olympian is later seen as a member of the Ultramarine Corps. He also appears in a failed attempt to gain the aid of the Spectre. The Olympian returned as the guardian of Cassie Sandsmark and her mother Helena, a position appointed to him by Zeus. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Prolonged use of the Golden Fleece has had an adverse affect on the Olympian's psyche. Through it, he has become influenced by the personalities of ancient warriors and has inherited their need to boast. | Equipment = * Golden Fleece: The Fleece gives him the powers of the Argonauts. These include: ** : from Kalais, sons of Boreas, ability to soar into the skies through an act of sheer will and could hover completely still or effortlessly achieve sub-orbital levels. With his agility combined, he could travel across planet in blinding speed. ** : from Heracles, the wearer possesses incredible physical strength, being able to lift at least 100 tons on a normal scale and could effortlessly break through heavy material and manipulate heavy objects. ** : from Lynkeus. ** : from Atalanta, capable of reaching incredible speeds, exceeding up to Mach 10, the wearer also has superhuman senses such as agility and reflexes. ** : from Admetus, this ability provides him heightened superhuman comprehensive knowledge of all aspects including mathematics. ** Telepathic Immunity: from Peleus, able to see through illusions, and has a greater resistance than most to mind-control. However, he is more susceptible to pheromone-based mind control. ** : from Hylas. ** : from Zetes. ** from Poriclymenus. ** : from Kaineus. ** : from Meleager. ** : from Staphylus. ** : from Euryalus. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Global Guardians members Category:Ultramarine Corps members Category:Adventurers Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Divine Empowerment